rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurum Segen
Basic Info * Name: Aurum Segen * CNR: Aurum is the Latin word for Gold; Segen comes from the Old English word for storyteller. * Species: Faunus (Golden Retriever) * Age: 18 * Gender: Male * Symbol: An open book with black runes on white pages and gold binding, sometimes displayed on a black background * Handedness: Left/Ambi * Physical Traits: Floppy golden retriever ears * Misc Traits: A few criss-crossed scars on his left arm; enhanced sense of smell and hearing. * Occupation: Student; team leader. Appearance * Aura/Effects: Gold and shiny * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 180 lb * Eyes: Pale brown * Skin Colour: Medium tan; Caucasian * Face: Somewhat narrow; faint beginnings of smile-lines and furrows between his brows. * Hair: Thick and shaggy blond hair of medium length * Physique: Well-cut musculature, just above lean Outfits Casual Worn blue jeans and sneakers, with a loose blue button-down short-sleeved shirt, frequently unbuttoned. Alternately, a pair of board-shorts with an unbuttoned white shirt. Combat Worn blue jeans with light armoring on thighs and shins, sneakers with metal plating, blue short-sleeved button-down shirt with metal chest-and shoulder-plates bearing his emblem on the left shoulder. Also, a single bracer on his right arm, also bearing his emblem. Characteristics Background Early Childhood Aurum Segen's family is unknown. As a baby, he was taken in by one of many orphanages in the Faunus district of Vacuo. At the age of ten, he was moved to a new orphanage closer to the outer edge of town. There, he met the female river-otter Faunus Celeste Burne, who had been orphaned several years prior. The two quickly became very close, helping each other get along in a world that was still largely opposed to Faunus having equal rights. Teenage Years (or, Before Beacon) At the age of twelve, Aurum convinced Celeste to join him in attending a local combat school with the money they had saved up from their allowances and odd jobs. Surprisingly, they both proved to be quite fit for the task, rising to the upper third of their class with ease. Due to Aurum's easygoing nature, he never made it to the top of his classes other than English and Psychology. At fourteen, Aurum unexpectedly received a fairly large sum of Lien from the Last Will and Testimony of his one (unknown) remaining relative. He used that money to finally purchase custom weapons for himself and Celeste, and to pay for a certain medical procedure she needed. He would save the rest, and through careful financial management and a number of unusual jobs, would earn his way to Vale, where he would successfully test into Beacon Academy with marks equal to the average across the board. Aurum is now in his second year at Beacon Academy. Personality Cheerful and quite outgoing, Aurum seems irresponsible, but is highly protective of those he cares for. Aurum seems to be a poor planner, but when he is able to focus, he has been proven to be an excellent tactician, and is able to come up with good plans in a short time, even under great stress. He enjoys ‘verbal sparring,’ and likes to flirt with just about anyone, though neither as frequently nor to the same level as his longtime 'friend', Celeste. He is likely to doze off anytime he is not busy actively doing something, including during class lectures. His laziness reaches notorious heights when it comes to school work and paperwork. When he is slacking off, he will either be reading, writing, or sleeping - rarely will he do anything else. Aurum seems to be in some sort of romantic relationship with Celeste, but neither of them is forthcoming about the subject. He also happens to be a surprisingly good cook. Due to his having grown up in a poorly funded orphanage, he has sympathy for those who steal from necessity, but not toward those who take more than what they need. He is quite single-minded, but excellent at reading people, occasionally surprising people with his mental clarity and insight. Though quite patient with people, Aurum has very little patience with machinery or electronics when they do not function promptly. Being rarely driven to anger, it can come as a surprise when he acts out aggressively toward people who insult or threaten those he cares about. Aurum firmly believes that nobody is trapped by their birth or fate; anyone can follow whatever path they want to - all they have to do is work for it. He still believes "there is something greater out there." * Likes: Flirting, reading, writing, sleeping, and eating. * Dislikes: Defeatists, discrimination, bad food, and the idea of predestination. Weapons Faithkeeper Mk. II * Wielder: Aurum Segen * Type: Bastard Sword * Short Description: A bastard sword with a collapsible blade and a grappling hook launcher in the hilt-guard. * Holstered/sheathed Appearance: Hangs with blade collapsed on Aurum's left hip. Fatebreaker Mk. II * Wielder: Aurum Segen * Type: Revolving-Ballistics Heater Shield, or RBHS. Alternately, Ballistic Buckler. * Short Description: A gold-spiraled .50 revolver with a 5-round mag with a guard on the right side that expands into a heater shield. * Holstered/sheathed Appearance: Rests at Aurum's right hip on a second belt, beside his sword's sheath. Semblance * Name: Golden Eyes * User: Aurum Segen * Short Description: Allows the user to see others' Auras and gauge them, and to detect the presences of others via Aura. * Visual Effect: Aurum's eyes shine gold upon activation. Combat Info * Class/Position: Tank/Tactician * Landing Strategy: Uses Fatebreaker to propel himself toward something to slow his descent. * Fighting Style: Acts as a tank for the team, with focus on constant movement to avoid being hit or to parry attacks, using his Fatebreaker MK II to keep distant targets’ attention on him. He prefers to keep close to his enemies, and is always willing to make the first move to force them into a response, despite being unskilled at landing the first hit. He fights best when his enemy is forced to make a move, and excels at parry-and-riposte. Statistics Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible, and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: A- * Agility: B+ * Aura Reserve: A+ * Aura Manipulation: C * Dust Manipulation: D * Dust Use: Ammunition only. (E) * Weapon Skill (Swords, 1-handed): A+ * Weapon Skill (Guns, 1-handed): A Trivia * Relationships: Team partners with Ash Westwind. Apparently bisexual, but prefers women. Involved in a long-time semi-romantic relationship with Celeste Burne, but now also involved with Cerise Sangestre. Shows brief romantic interest in Ash Westwind, until the sniper made it clear he has no interest in men. * Team: Member and leader of Team ACCA: Aurum Segen, Celeste Burne, Cerise Sangestre, Ash Westwind. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready